Such Is Life
by AwestruckBadger
Summary: Set in the trio's 6th year. starts off T but may get more M later on... I promise it will eventually be Herbeus hermione/rubeus but it starts off Justin/Hermione and I don't know how long it'll stay that way. First FanFic for me : hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! I do not own, characters belong to JKR.**

**Is set in the trio's 6****th**** year, obviously some details I've changed for the purposes of my story. T at the moment, almost definitely going to be M later on… Please review!**

Yeh know, 'Arry an' Ron don't visit me nearly as much as they did when yeh had me fer care o' magical creatures.' He said, sadly.

'I know, Hagrid, but I do, and I happen to know Luna Lovegood spends quite a bit of time here too.'

'It's not tha' I'm lonely, so much, it's jus' tha' I thought we were, like, friends…' he trailed off.

'They really appreciate all you've done for us – as do I – but they're really busy. You know, we're studying for our NEWTs, and they've got Quidditch practice, and of course, Harry's always got his theory that Malfoy is a Death Eater and is plotting something. Forgive them, Hagrid, they've got a lot on their plates, so to speak.'

'Yeh always found time, though, an' I know yeh do mos' of their homework for 'em. Don't yeh?'

'Well, some of it, but…'

'Let's move on now, yeah? I made some o' them rock cake things. Wan' one?'

'Sure. I'd love one.' Hermione still loved spending time at Hagrid's hut as much as she had when she was a first year. She still loved chatting to the endearing half-giant, who was currently bustling around his kitchen. She felt more than sympathy for him – she herself was indignant on his behalf. She _did _do all their work for them, on top of all her own, and _she _still went to see Hagrid whenever she could. Harry, what with following Malfoy and devising Quidditch plans and generally wasting time, never once spared any time to visit his first friend. She sighed bitterly, and jumped up to sit on one of Hagrid's huge chairs, at his huge table.

He dumped two plates of dubious looking rock cakes, and two large mugs of butterbeer on the table. She drank gratefully, and discreetly, bits at a time, fed the rock cake to Fang, who was wise of her tricks and was already waiting under the table. She sat, daydreaming, until a rough chuckle broke her trance. She shot Hagrid an enquiring look.

'Yeh, yeh still look so small at my table. Yeh're almost no bigger than a firs' year' he said, wheezing. At the reproachful look on Hermione's face, he backtracked. 'No, not like tha', o' course yeh've grown, yeh're jus' so much smaller than my hut. O' course yeh don' look like a firs' year. Yeh're a woman now, no' a child.' For some reason, he turned slightly pink having said that, and took a ferocious bite of his rock cake, giving Hermione some time to feed a bit more to the dog.

'I'd better be off, Hagrid. Need to finish the boys' potions essays and all of my homework before they get back from Quidditch this evening. Oh, and I've got a date with Justin. SHOOT! Best be off.' She said all of this very quickly, gave Hagrid a quick hug and ran up to the castle, leaving Hagrid bemused, pink, and what's more, strangely crestfallen…


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN. All characters belong to JKR. **

She sped off to the Gryffindor common room as quickly as she possibly could, scribbled out three feet of parchment, twice, and ran into her dorm. She threw on her favourite skirt and strappy top, her brown boots, and hid it all under her Gryffindor robes. She made sure Ron and Harry returned, gave them their essays, and dashed off to the lake, where a greatly relieved-looking Justin Finch-Fletchley sat staring at her. She grinned, took off her robes and sat beside him.

'It's nice to see you in Muggle clothes for once' he smiled.

'I could say the same to you' she returned, also smiling. They spent a happy hour down there, chatting about life as a Muggle, life at Hogwarts, and life in general. As the sun began to set, Hermione shivered. She could've put her robes back on but Justin draped his jacket around her shoulders and she leant against him. He put his arm around her and they sat, watching the sky in silence. She looked up at him, and he looked down into her toffee coloured eyes. He bent his head, slightly, and…

'Miss Granger? Mr Finch-Fletchley?' Hermione sighed. She looked round, and sighed again, this time with relief, and saw Ron and Harry with silly grins on their faces, snickering. 'Why are you dressed in Muggle clothes? Shouldn't you be in school uniform?'

'Oh go away. What is it now?'

'Oh, we just wondered where you were, and why you were in such a hurry to finish our essays, they're almost unreadable.' Harry grinned. Hermione was irate. They completely deserted Hagrid, they expect her to do all their work, and they ruined the atmosphere completely.

'You know what? Do the homework yourself, for a change. You two are the most ungrateful, spoiled, selfish _brats _I've ever come across. I was having a _nice _day, today. I went to visit Hagrid – oh yes, Hagrid. You remember, Harry? The one who _rescued_ you from those ghastly relatives of yours? – andI did _your_ homework, and I came down to the lake. And you _follow _me here because the homework _I did for you, _I didn't write _neatly enough. _Well do your own homework for once. I'm never doing it again!' she snarled. They backed off, looking worried. Hermione flounced back to Justin, thoroughly disgruntled.

'You okay?' he asked nervously.

'Fine' she smiled sweetly, and settled back into the position she had previously been in. They continued to watch the sun set over the lake. Hermione briefly fell asleep on Justin's shoulder, and woke to find him exactly as before, looking out at the lake, deep in thought. She yawned and did the same.

'It's really beautiful' she commented.

'Mm. Beautiful.' He murmured, but he was no longer looking at the lake, or the sky. He was gazing into the face of the young woman beside him. She blushed. He gently took hold of her head; his fingers entwined in her curls, and softly kissed her. Hermione couldn't help but let a broad beam cross her face. Justin was grinning too. They sat for a further while, watching one another. Justin checked his watch.

'Dinner time, beautiful' he smiled, and helped Hermione to her feet. He offered her his arm and walked her to the Great Hall.

* * *

**Please review? I need to know if this is any good...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Longest chapter yet! PLEASE REVIEW. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS WORTH CONTINUING. It will get better, I've already written the next few chapters…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I haven't made up. Almost everything belongs to JKR. Shamelessly begging reviews again. PLEASE REVIEW.**

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, next to Ginny. She waved across the room at Justin who returned the gesture.

'You're looking as though you're a cat who's just got at the cream… What's up?' the redhead asked.

'A cat who got at the finch… the Finch-Fletchley' Hermione winked. Ginny gasped.

'Really? Hermione Jean Granger! You naughty girl! You and Justin? I had no idea!' Ginny laughed. Hermione's spirits were lifted further. Ron hadn't told her?

'Ron didn't tell you? Harry didn't?'

'No… They slunk into the common room like naughty schoolboys – which, I suppose, they are – and sat muttering darkly to each other all evening. It had something to do with you?'

'Yeah, we had a… a _disagreement_. I refused to do any of their homework for the rest of the year. For the rest of school…'

'Good for you!' Ginny grinned heartily and pretended to cheer. 'About time you learned to say no!'

The next few weeks drifted by in a haze. Hermione went to visit Hagrid more and more with the spare time she had, not doing the boys' homework. She had apologised for her outburst but informed them that she was sticking with her guns and not doing any more work for them. They were on speaking terms now, but things were a little awkward. Hermione mostly hung out with Neville these days; and of course Justin. Justin. Hermione's first serious boyfriend; and she loved him. They were becoming best friends as well as a couple, and they had a date at least twice a week, although after the Harry/Ron incident they decided it would be safer to wear school uniform. And, there was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up in five weeks. So, Justin hadn't asked her yet but Hermione was sure that he would. The posters had only just gone up; he might not even have noticed them. Hermione forgot about it and enjoyed herself thoroughly. Her schoolwork improved and everyone noticed how less serious and worried she came across.

One night, she was walking back to the common room after a trip to see Hagrid when she stumbled and fell. She looked up and saw Justin's silhouette standing over her. He pulled her roughly to her feet, pressed her up against the wall and kissed her. She felt his arms wrapped round her and his hot breath on her cheek, her ear, her neck. She snaked her arms round his back and returned the kiss. He ran his lips up her neck, nuzzling it, and he softly kissed her ear. His mouth travelled across her cheek until it met with hers. She pushed into him, and felt his tongue on her lips. She opened her mouth and their tongues connected, winding around each other until she wasn't sure where she ended and Justin began. He broke away from her, panting, and dove straight back in. His arms caressed the small of her back, her shoulders, and her neck. They travelled back down to her waist, over her bum and thighs. She felt a spark in her ignite and she rubbed his bum and legs and waist. Still kissing her and moaning her name, his hands made their way onto her stomach and up to cup her breast. Hermione let out a small moan of pleasure. She was frightened, frightened of going too far, frightened of being caught. She was frightened that Justin would break her heart. But even so, she was enjoying herself too much to stop. Her heart pounding in her chest, she pressed herself into him, further than before and they tumbled to the ground. The shock brought them both to their senses and they jumped to their feet, shocked at each other, shocked at themselves. After an awkward 'goodnight', they each headed off to their own dormitory and got ready for bed.

Hermione lay awake. She had arrived a long time after curfew, she knew that. How long, she didn't know. She was in a rush after seeing Hagrid – she was already late to bed. How long had she been with Justin? It was too dark to see the clock on the wall and she didn't want to wake any of the other girls. She tossed and turned, smiling into her pillow, unable to find peace. She settled for lying on her back, grinning into the darkness and replaying the scene over and over in her head. She wanted to tell someone, but she couldn't tell Parvati. She couldn't tell Lavender. They'd spread rumours about her, no doubt. And even having ditched her position in the 'trio' as the teacher's pet, the token nerd, she wasn't quite ready to be the school slut either. She doubted Ginny would understand. She knew Ginny had dated Michael Corner, she knew Ginny was dating Dean Thomas, but she'd never felt this way. She'd always fancied Harry, really, although she'd almost given up on him. Now, though, it looked like he fancied her too and it probably wouldn't be long before they were the new 'It' Couple. Not that there was a current one. This certainly wasn't something Hermione would feel comfortable telling Luna, and there was no way Neville would understand. Suddenly, Hermione knew who to confide in. She wanted to leave right then, but there was no way she would let herself. She had become more open to rule-breaking, there was no denying it, but she still didn't feel comfortable. She tried to sleep. She tried counting sheep, singing herself a lullaby and nothing succeeded. Eventually, though, she worked herself into a restless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I hope you's liked it so far :) it gets more complicated now... **

**Disclaimer: Everything JKR owns, I do not. Everything else, I either do or don't. **

**Please please please review. *le me shamelessly begging***

* * *

Early the next morning, Hermione quickly ran through what lessons she had, and remembered it was a Saturday. She had done all her homework before going to see Hagrid and so she had the whole day to herself. She went down to breakfast and settled between Neville and Ginny. She wolfed down her toast so quickly that she choked and Neville had to thump her on the back, earning her a concerned look from Justin, to which she responded with an 'everything's-okay-face'. She grabbed her stuff and ran down to Hagrid's hut, pounding on the door. He opened it, grinning. He was still in what she assumed (hoped) were his pyjamas – a long, vast, plain white shirt and baggy (very, very baggy) plaid trousers. She gave him a quick hug, their customary greeting, and he gestured for her to enter.

'So, 'Mione, wha' brings yeh here at such a ridiculous hour?' he queried.

'Hagrid, it's Justin.' Hagrid's face fell again. Hermione had avoided talking about her love life as far as possible, because it always had this effect on him. Maybe it was because things didn't work out between him and Olympe Maxime. Maybe Hagrid just didn't like Justin. Anyway, this was an emergency so Hermione pressed on. 'He…'

'Is he treatin' you okay, 'Mione?'

'It's not that, Hagrid, it's that, well-'

'He's no' go' some other gal too?'

'No, no, I'm sure he hasn't, it's that-'

'Yeh've got another lad?'

'NO, Hagrid, I love him, but last night, well, after I came to visit you, I bumped into him in the corridor and-'

'Yeh didn'…?' Hagrid trailed off.

'No, no, Hagrid, it was just kissing, but, I don't know how to put it, but it felt like I was going to explode, it was scary… it was amazing, though, I've never felt better, and he kissed me and I kissed him and he… well, he…'

'And yeh're sure yeh didn'…?'

'Yes, Hagrid, we didn't go too far, I promise…' Hagrid snorted 'but he, well…' and she explained everything that had happened. As she did so, Hagrid wrote a short note and gave it to his owl. When she'd finished, Hagrid, far from looking supportive, like she'd hoped, or disapproving, like she'd dreaded, or concerned, like she'd promised herself not to expect, just looked, well, pitiful. He looked forlorn, and lost. Hermione scolded herself. She didn't actually know that much about Hagrid's past but she knew he had felt a lot for Madame Maxime and who knows how many other women.

'Sorry, Hagrid, I didn't think…'

'Yeh didn', did yeh?' he retorted, so abruptly that Hermione almost jumped. He even looked stunned at himself. 'Sorry, 'Mione, I don' know wha' came over me. It's okay, I've no' been feelin' meself lately. Tha's all.'

'It's okay, Hagrid, I understand' Hermione lied. She often had no idea what was going on in Hagrid's big, cute, hair-covered, head. Hang on… Cute? Hermione turned the thought over in her head… He was quite endearing…

'Call me Rubeus, would yeh? I'm not yer teacher any more. An' it's not like I ever use yer surname?'

'Sure, Hag- Rubeus' Hermione smiled. She felt good that he'd forgiven her so easily. He would probably be very lonely without her and Luna. Although, she doubted they were his only frequent visitors. She gave him another hug, a longer one this time, despite the smell radiating off him. She felt that confiding in him had made their relationship stronger, more than just acquaintances, more than just pals, more than just friends. Rubeus Hagrid was up there with Neville, Luna, Ginny and Justin – he was one of her best friends, and her sole confidante. As she left, she passed Luna on the way to Hagrid's- Rubeus' hut. Luna smiled dreamily and Hermione grinned and greeted her.

'Are you on the way to Rubeus'?'

'Yes… Do you call him Rubeus too now?' Luna asked. For some reason, this stung Hermione. She hadn't realised Luna and Rubeus were that close, even if she and Rubeus were. She had always considered herself his _best _friend. Thinking about it now, she realised that she was being selfish – she had other best friends, too. So why was she so hurt that Rubeus had asked Luna to call him so, earlier than he had asked Hermione? She realised she hadn't answered Luna's question.

'Yes. Yes I do.'

'He's very nice, isn't he? I think he's one of my best friends.'

'Mine too. Anyway, he's still in his pyjamas, so maybe if you wanted to wait?'

'No… He just asked me to come down. I think he wants to tell me something…' This hurt Hermione even more. It was silly to be hurt that Luna had been calling him Rubeus for a while, but Hermione felt she had every right to be upset that Rubeus wouldn't confide in her, not after what she'd told him. And he'd never _asked _her to come and visit him. She'd always gone down of her own accord, sure, he'd always welcomed her in and seemed genuinely happy to see her, but still… Luna had a way of being painfully blunt and honest. It was just her way, and Hermione didn't mind. It was quite refreshing.

'Better be off then, Luna. See you later.'

'Perhaps…' Luna ambled off and Hermione watched her go. Rubeus opened the door looking older, rougher and more tired than Hermione had ever seen him. Luna gave him a warm embrace and guided him to a big saggy armchair which he sank into. Luna put an arm on his shoulder and he began to cry as he told her… well, whatever it was. Hermione felt suddenly dizzy and light-headed. She walked back up to the castle and was barely inside when she fainted.

* * *

**Yesyes. She faints. Now, more reviews please. I likes them. And I likes you xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: everything that is mine is mine. everything that is not is not and most probably belongs to JKR**

**PLEASE REVIEW *****le me shamelessly begging some more***

* * *

When she came round, she was in the familiar hospital wing. She felt a sharp pang – this was the bed she'd woken up in after being petrified by the Basilisk in her second year. She sat up, and saw a magnificent bunch of flowers, some slightly less posh but obviously carefully picked ones, a huge box of chocolate frogs, about six packets of Bott's beans and a whole host of cards. Along with them were six familiar faces, all of whom looked immensely relieved that she was awake. She'd only fainted, what was the big deal?

'H-h-h…' she cleared her throat 'How long has it been? What day is it?'

'It's Friday. Six days, Hermione. Who faints for that long?' Ron had been standing in the corner and Hermione hadn't seen him. She felt a warm flood run through her. Harry and Ron had come to visit her in the hospital wing! Why? She'd been so angry, and then so aloof? Six days was a big deal, she reasoned, and they _had _been her best friends for five or so years now. Harry, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Justin muttered their agreement with Ron. Hermione glanced up at the only visitor who'd remained silent.

'Rubeus?'

'I'm jus' so… Oh thank Merlin yer alive, 'Mione! I was so worried! We all were, o' course…' He looked pale and rugged, and he clearly hadn't shaved in a while. He looked just about ready to collapse himself. Ron and Harry muttered something about having homework to do and left. Luna just waltzed out of the room, a vague look on her face, and Ginny followed her, smirking. Neville plumped up her pillows, and held her hand, making sure she was really ok and then chased after the girls. He really was quite good-looking these days, who'd have thought it? Luna'd be lucky to have him, and they were pretty well suited… She hoped Pansy never got her mitts on him, and Parvati and Lavender were far too giggly and girly to deserve someone like Nev. Not that Lavender'd want him. She and Ron were joined at the hip, no, at the lip. Only Justin and Rubeus were left, and Justin was clearly itching to be alone with Hermione, and she felt the same way. Of course, there was no way she could've missed him while she was unconscious but all the same, six days was a long time… Rubeus seemed oblivious to this, though, and just gazed at, well, _everything_. He'd gaze at Hermione and he'd gaze out of the window, at Justin, at the ceiling, and then back to Hermione again. She loved him dearly but he was just… You couldn't miss him, or evade his presence. He was just _there_, and right then, he was in the way. Finally, he caught onto the awkwardness and clumsily stumbled out of the room, muttering something inaudible. Finally, Hermione was alone with Justin.

'Merlin, Hermione, six days? I've missed you so much!' he sighed. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit on the bed, where she was lying. He stroked the shape under the duvets, running his hand up and down her waist and thighs. Hermione smiled. This was not at all tense, or exciting or sexual, just warm and comfortable, like they were meant to be.

'I've missed you too…' Hermione whispered. Justin picked up her hand from the duvet and held it in his own. His hands were strong and warm and Hermione felt completely at ease. She turned over onto her side, facing away from Justin, and he kissed her hand, lay it down and spooned with her. He kissed the back of her neck. It was bliss. He gently nibbled her ear with his lips, and whispered something under his breath into it, something Hermione didn't hear.

'What did you say?' she asked softly

'I said, I love you, Hermione Jean Granger' again, right into her ear. Hermione wiggled backwards so that every inch of her back was touching his stomach.

'I love you too' she breathed. His warm breath on her ear was making her shiver, in a good way. He kissed it a few times. Hermione turned around on the bed, so they were now lying opposite each other. They gazed into one another's eyes for what could've been hours, and sat on the bed. Just as Justin put his arm around Hermione, Madam Pomfrey came back.

'Get out! Out! No visitors! I thought you'd already gone!' Justin leapt off the bed and out of the door, pausing to wave longingly at Hermione. Almost as soon as he'd gone, there was a knock at the door. Dumbledore strode in and greeted Madam Pomfrey warmly, and drew up a chair next to Hermione's bed, which he promptly sat on. He explained that while she'd been unconscious, she'd missed four days' lessons, and went on to tell her that she would be doing catching up work on weekends, with the Professor whose subject she was behind on. The prospect of giving up her entire weekend chilled Hermione to the bone, when she realised something.

'Sir, this week has just been a study week, hasn't it? Revision?'

'Yes Miss Granger, it has, but it is crucial…'

'But sir, last Thursday, before I fainted, I read through the whole guide for every lesson so that I'd be ahead this week. I know that sounds- '

'Exactly the sort of thing you'd do, if you don't mind my saying so. Very well, Miss Granger. You are free to do whatever you like. That is, until Monday, when you'll be returning to lessons to participate in your first set of mock examinations, of which there will be three over the course of this year and the next. I bid you farewell.' And he left.

'Now, Miss Granger, I will keep you here for a further few hours' rest and I will allow you to leave at six o'clock.'

* * *

**I hope you liked. Please review. I'm not getting many and I need to know if a) this story is being read and b) it's worth continuing to upload and c) if I'm any good at writing**

**So if you're reading this and enjoy it, please tell me**

**If there's anything I could do better, please tell me**

**Thanks! xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I do not own, blablabla and more rubbish**

**PrincessYouKnow: I hope you realise I'm practically living off your reviews.**

**Everyone else: please please review. I need to know how to improve because I'm pretty new to fanfiction. And I'm not sure if I'm doing that well...**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter?**

* * *

When at last six o'clock came, Hermione flew out of bed and through the door so swiftly that Madam Pomfrey didn't have time to check on her again. She ran up to the Gryffindor common room and was greeted with cries of 'Hermione!' and hugs from Neville and Ginny. Apparently, Ginny had dumped Dean and was now dating Harry, who waited until she was done hugging Hermione and swept her up into a romantic embrace and kissed her stupid. Hermione grinned at them, and chatted with Neville about Herbology until dinner time. She waited until everyone had gone before setting foot outside of the corridor, where, predictably, Justin had been waiting for her. He offered her his arm which she playfully pushed down by his side, took his head in her hands and kissed him. He laughed, as did she, and kissed her back, at first gently, and the kiss grew as time went on, it became more passionate, fierier. Again, they started running their hands over one another's backs and again, Justin's hand found its way to Hermione's stomach and breast. They both moaned, and giggled, and moaned some more. Hermione grabbed his bum and then carried on stroking his thighs. They pushed into one another so hard that they might join together at any moment, and Hermione threw Justin's robes onto the floor, revealing his Hufflepuff uniform. He slid his hands under her robes, and then under her soft jumper. She pushed her hands into the back pockets of his trousers. He subtly undid the buttons on her blouse and his warm hands on her skin made her almost scream. He brought his head back to hers and kissed her cheeks and her neck, over and over, and his lips nibbled her ear. Hermione felt like she was on fire. He licked her ear, and she concealed her scream of pleasure in his shoulder. They carried on kissing, and rubbing, and exploring each other for at least an hour, when Justin swore into Hermione's mouth. She jumped back.

''Mione, dinner will be finished by now. I've got to go. You should probably, err, get dressed again.' He ran off, and Hermione did up her buttons under her jumper and straightened her robe, and almost the split second she was done, Ginny and Harry came running up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, laughing.

''Mione, dinner was so funny! Where were you?' Hermione glanced up at the portrait, who mimed zipping her lips. 'I had to catch up on some of the work I'd missed. Why?'

'Well, Neville walked Luna to dinner, which was nice of him – between the two of us, I think he fancies her – and as they walked in, Parvati Patil started sobbing into her plate, and Lavender and Padma were glaring at Luna for the entirety of the meal. Neville was _completely _oblivious to all of it, bless him, and he didn't realise Parvati fancied him. He still thinks he's ugly as hell. Well he's damn wrong and a damn sight hotter than most of the other guys at our school. Except you of course, Harry.' He led Ginny into the common room, and she turned and mouthed 'and Justin', winking, before letting herself be dragged through the portrait hole. Hermione followed. Soon, they were joined by an upset and angry looking Parvati Patil, chased by a flustered and furious Lavender. Hermione and Ginny giggled, and Harry and Ron (who'd just arrived) smirked at each other. Later, a very confused-looking Neville burst through the hole and was greeted by shrieks of laughter. Laughing himself, Neville threw himself onto the chair next to Hermione and Ginny and looked at them expectantly.

'What?'

'What the hell is going on? Did Luna offend them, or are they just teasing her again? Because she doesn't deserve it, she never did anything to them. They're _so _out of order.'

'Oh, Nev. It's not that Luna actually _did _anything, it's what _you _did.'

'_What?'_

'Nev, Parvati fancies you. You walk Luna to the lunch hall, she sees that she has competition, and therefore dislikes her intensely. It's not _her _fault, and it's not yours either.'

'I don't understand. Parvati doesn't fancy me…'

'Course she does.'

'But, but-'

'You're really, really hot, Neville. Yeah ok, I don't fancy you, but you are. One day you'll accept it.' Ginny put it, very bluntly. 'Isn't he hot, 'Mione?'

'You are, Nev. Very hot.' Neville looked at Hermione when she said that. She blushed a little. 'Oh, and I don't fancy you either, it's all good', and Neville looked relieved. He was clearly besotted with Luna, and Hermione was glad. Ginny stared at Hermione, shocked.

'You haven't told him about Justin.' She hissed accusingly, as soon as Neville was preoccupied with a book.

'And so what if I haven't?' Hermione was feeling slightly defensive.

'He's one of your _best friends_? He _trusts _you. With _everything_. Don't look at me like that, you were one of the first to know how he felt about Luna. You know it. You should tell him. Go on!' Hermione cleared her throat.

'Nev? I've got something I should have told you a while ago…' He looked up. She shuffled closer. 'How do I say this… Well, I'm dating Justin Finch-Fletchley.' She said in a rush. Neville looked amused. 'What?'

'I know, silly. You don't need the perception of a detective to work _that _out. You're mad about him.'

'And you're in love with Luna Lovegood.'

'Don't put it like that!' Neville protested. Hermione chuckled.

'Whyever not?'

'Well, she deserves so much better than me, and when you say it like that I sound so pathetic, and I'm not in _love _with her, I'm just… I don't know. Yeah, sure, I like her a lot, but… Like I say, she'd never want _me_. You're so lucky that you've got Justin…' Hermione felt a rush of sympathy. Not because he was right, not because Luna would never want him, but because his self-esteem was this low.

'Don't be silly, Nev. Of course you deserve her! She'd be mad not to want you!' Neville smiled at her and she gave him a big hug.

* * *

**I haven't left you on much of a cliffhanger and so I can only hope you'll continue to read this :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Same thing applies as last time.**

**AwestruckBadger out. I love you guys. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you get mad at me, I just wanted to apologise for messing up my chapters, which is why this one is so short. There is a valid reason, if not a good one. This chapter probably should have been added onto the end of the last one, but I can't be bothered to go back and change it. Mostly because that might spaz this whole thing up. So, enjoy the supershort chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is not mine. If I did, I wouldn't still be at school.**

**Please review. xx**

* * *

The next morning was another Saturday, and Hermione woke up bright and early. She skipped down to breakfast, feeling as though she were on top of the world. She sat at the Ravenclaw table that day, next to Luna Lovegood. She winked at Neville who immediately hid his head in his hands. She tried to block out the (very loud) protests at her choice of seating.

'Hello, Hermione…' Luna seemed truly unconscious of the abnormality of having a Gryffindor student at her table. 'Would you like some toast?'

'No thanks, Luna. Actually, I came to have a chat.'

'About what? Or who?' Hermione suddenly felt uneasy. Should she do this? What if Luna _didn't _like Neville? Hermione didn't think Neville would ever live it down. 'If this is about Neville, I don't want you to tell me… I think he should tell me himself…'

'But do you… _Like _him?'

'Of course I do. I love him… But this isn't about me anymore. This is about _you _now…'

'Me and _Neville_?'

'Neville and _I_, Hermione. But no. Not you two. You and Justin…'

'What about us?'

'You're in a desperately tricky situation…'

'I don't see how!'

'Well, how does one cope when two of one's best friends are in love with one, never mind Seamus too…'

'First of all, Seamus is _not _in love with me. I barely know him. Secondly, only _one _of my best friends loves me, and that's Justin. And I have no idea who you mean by the other one!' Hermione was utterly confused.

'Well if you can't figure it out I don't think I should tell you…' Hermione sighed, and helped herself to breakfast.

* * *

**Just warning you, read the next chapter I am going to upload if you like, but for my less... experienced... readers, you may want to avoid it. I will explain what happened in the chapter after in case you skipped it, but without the description. Because it's very... detailed... and explicit. But it won't happen again. Since I don't know how to change the story rating to M I'm writing you a warning here. Please avoid it if you want to. I don't mind, and you won't miss any of the facts. Just the details and descriptions. But that barely matters :L**

**Just realised I didn't tell you what's gonna happen. I'm pretty sure you'll have guessed, but in case you haven't, it's a bit sexual. i.e., there is actual sex... Sorry about that...**

**Please review (if not this chapter due to its abnormal shortness) the story, your favourite chapter, your least favourite chapter, or just give me tips for improving or tell me what you like about it. Thanks xx**


	8. This Chapter 8 is MRated

**So yeah, this is the sexual chapter. Feel free not to read it if it'd make you uncomfortable... I'll explain the bare facts at the start of the next chapter anyway.**

**TigressQueen: I'm glad you like it, however I have written pretty far ahead and nothing too dramatic as of yet**

**PrincessYouKnow: Thank you, as always X)**

**Please Read And Review. Oh, and the stuff that is JKR's, I take no credit for**

* * *

As Hermione left the Great Hall, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and Justin grabbed her and kissed her. For a few seconds she just relaxed and enjoyed it, and then returned the kiss. As they were still half in the Hall, she pushed him off after a minute or so, but took his hand and led him to an empty corridor. His face lit up at the prospect of spending some time here alone. Hermione ran a hand through her hair and Justin almost leapt on her, his mouth pressed against hers. Hermione grinned and licked his lips. His mouth opened wide immediately and she ran her fingers through his hair. She was aware of a hand on her thigh and felt it caress her bum. She pushed him off, and he looked shocked and upset, until she grinned mischievously and tugged on his hand. Together, they ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Justin pushed her up against the door, kissing her, and the door burst open. Moaning Myrtle began to cackle and Hermione sent a silencing spell in her direction. Myrtle fell silent mid-cackle and dove headfirst into the middle toilet. Hermione and Justin stumbled into the one right at the end and their kissing became more frantic. Their hands never stopped moving, never stopped running over the others' body. They were both panting into one another's open mouths and Hermione felt Justin tug at the bottom of her sweater. She lifted her arms and he pulled it over her head. As he began unbuttoning her blouse, she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. His trousers fell to his ankles. He undid her bra with a flick of his fingers and she wriggled out of her skirt. He gasped.

'Merlin, Hermione, you're so beautiful.'

'As are you' she smiled, her heart thumping crazily beneath her exposed breast. They stood for a further few moments, just looking at each other, when Justin grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her to him. She dug her thumbs into his boxers and felt him do the same to her thong. As each wriggled out of their undergarments, they took up kissing again. Hermione felt his stiffened dick against her bare skin and was suddenly hit with a wave of fear. Was she really about to do this? She'd admired Justin since she'd started Hogwarts and she was deeply in love with him, and assured of his feelings for her. This was perfectly natural, wasn't it? This was acceptable, wasn't it? Well, it was _legal_. Justin suddenly moved, lifted her up on top of the toilet seat, as if she weighed no more than a feather. She stood, bare, the adrenaline pumping around her veins and keeping her warm. A thrill ran down her spine as she helped Justin up beside her. He lifted her in his arms, and rested her against the wall, to support her as he slowly pushed inside of her. Hermione had never experienced anything like it before. She was in pain, but the thrill, and later the pleasure, took it away. She threw her arms around Justin who smiled up at her and kissed her softly. Hermione couldn't help but wince – the pain in her vagina was immense, but as soon as she saw Justin's concerned face she controlled herself. Merlin, this felt good. She bent down and kissed Justin again, harder than before, more intense. As he responded, he slid all the way inside her. She screamed out mid-snog.

'Oh, Merlin, Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…' he muttered her name over and over, and buried his face in her breasts. Hermione felt Goosebumps sweep over her skin and her nipples hardened. He ran his thumb over one and she moaned again. He pulled out of her and slowly pushed back in again; less careful now that he was sure he could do it. Her back grated up the wall and she felt her skin tear but she couldn't care less. This beautiful pain was almost unbearable and she started to cry. She wriggled her hips and Justin gasped and grunted. He held her in his arms and they just looked at each other. Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks and Justin shed a few tears too. They were silent for a while longer, and eventually Justin pulled out entirely and pulled Hermione into the tightest, warmest embrace she'd ever believed possible. They hopped onto the cold stone floor. Still naked, he spun her around, caught her in his toned arms and began to slow dance with her. For a while, they said nothing.

'I love you Hermione.'

'I love you too. I need you.'

'I don't know how I'd live without you.' Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She choked and began to sob. Her shoulders shook. ''Mione? Did I say something to offend you?'

'No. It's just- I've never- I love you so much it hurts sometimes.' Justin rested his muscular arm across her smooth back and started stroking her shoulder. He drew her close to him and started kissing her again. She gratefully responded, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. He rubbed his hands up her waist and the side of her breast, and back down past her bum, to her thighs. When at last the kiss ended, Hermione started dragging her uniform back on, and Justin did likewise.

* * *

**Okey dokey, please review xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanted to say I am sooooooooooooo sorry for neglecting this story. Truth is, it's been hectic. Basically, in the last chapter, Hermione and Justin had sex and it was kind of sweet and romantic and they've just got dressed afterwards. **

**I've been in Germany for a week, and I haven't uploaded in forever, it's been manic, and I shouldn't even be here now. Hope you emjoy, hope you review xxx**

* * *

'I've got to get back to my common room. I've got homework to do, and I want to see Rubeus after lunch.'

'Why do you spend so much time down at his hut anyway, sweetie?'

'He's one of my best friends? I love seeing him for a chat. And he's as much my friend as Luna and Ginny and Neville are. He's as much my friend as you are.'

'But you haven't had sex with him?' Hermione giggled.

'Merlin, no. That'd be _really _painful! I'm sore after _you_, mate.'

'But you'd consider it if it wouldn't hurt so much?'

'Don't be silly, Justin. I love _you_. Not anyone else. Not Rubeus, not Neville, not _anyone_. And I'm allowed to visit him as much as I like.'

'I just wish I could see you more.' Hermione felt a smile cross her face. Was her virginity enough to persuade him to ask her to Hogsmeade? She looked at him expectantly, but he shrugged and offered her his arm. She sighed and took it, and they'd almost left the bathroom when Hermione remembered Moaning Myrtle. She counter-jinxed her and Myrtle chortled with glee.

'Ooh, you two rule-breakers. No prizes for guessing what _you've _been up to! Oh just wait until I tell-'

'Obliviate!' Hermione cast a memory modification spell in Myrtle's direction. 'That should sort her out,' she smiled at Justin. He grinned and they left.

They'd just reached the Gryffindor common room when Justin turned to face her.

'Please spend some time with me this afternoon?'

'I want to go and have a chat with Rubeus, Justin. I can't neglect my friends for you.' Justin pulled a stupid face, laughing, and Hermione ruffled his hair. 'Look, how about tomorrow evening?'

'Okay. But I don't feel like I see you enough.'

'We don't really talk much, though. I think that's it. We just… make out…' Justin brightened.

'We can talk more! If it's just that… I thought you were mad at me… Sorry babe. See you later, then.' Hermione was halfway through saying goodbye when he pounced on her. Hermione kissed him back. There were still fireworks, every time they kissed… Hermione felt like she could fly… They were still smooching like there was no tomorrow when Ginny walked by, a look of disgust on her face. They sprang apart like they'd been caught casting Unforgivables. Ginny sniggered and clambered through the portrait hole, having given the Fat Lady the password. Hermione turned back to Justin, and licked his lips. He pushed his open mouth against hers and they were off again.

'Well, bye then…' Hermione panted, out of breath after their snogging session, and dove into the common room. She tripped on the way in, collected herself and went to sit with Ginny, her face shining with glee.

'GinGins! You'd never guess wha-'

'I do believe, Miss Granger, that you've lost something you had last time…' Hermione was thrown, and started checking her pockets. 'No, silly,' Ginny lowered her voice. 'Your virginity.'

'And how in Merlin's name did you know that?'

'You look over the moon, (by the way where did GinGins come from?) you hold yourself differently, you're clearly a bit sore, you know, _down there_, oh, and I caught you and Justin sucking face, which usually you're okay with, only this time you looked _incredibly _guilty. In conclusion, you're total crap at concealing stuff like this.'

'And you're genius at sniffing it out.' Hermione retorted. They giggled. 'Ginny, have you ever… You know…?'

'You're mature enough to shag your boyfriend and yet you still have trouble vocalising it? Merlin, Hermione, you're one strange kid.'

'I'm different around Justin; I'm not such a good girl… I take risks…'

'You didn't make him wear a condom? Hermione! You need to start enforcing some kind of… protection…'

'I can take contraception pills, and he was a virgin too… Speaking of which, you never answered my question. _Are _you a virgin?'

'Technically. I've never had full sex. I _did _get to third base with Dean once or twice... Hermione, why are you flinching? You need to get used to the facts, honey, especially if you're going to do any of it yourself.'

'Sorry. So how far have you and Harry got?'

'Mostly we just talk. It's amazing how romantic just holding hands is, talking. We do snog though; don't look at me like that. And he's felt me up a few times, but I don't feel like I have to rush anything with Harry. I don't feel… _desperate _for him. Just, content. I think this is it. I think he's the one.' She sighed. Hermione felt a little indignant.

'Are you suggesting I'm rushing things with Justin?'

'You _are _moving a little fast. A LOT fast. About 1000mph, actually. You've only been dating him a few months, Hermione. I know you've fancied him forever and I know you're in love and all, but Merlin! _I _don't think you're a slag but if other people find out then I can't guarantee they won't…'

'Well then, we'll just have to make sure they _don't _find out, then.' Hermione snapped.

'Merlin, Hermione! I didn't say anything insulting, I just said…'

'That I'm going too fast. We're _soul mates_, Ginny. We were _made _for each other. We might as well shag, as you so delicately put it, because that was always where we were going to end up, and we couldn't wait for each other anymore. We need each other, Ginny. Desperately. Always. And now I'm going to do my homework.' She turned away from Ginny and dug out her books. She scribbled out feet after feet of parchment, thankful that she could at least work, whatever mood she was in. As soon as she was done, she jumped to her feet, stormed out the common room and almost ran, crying, to Rubeus' hut. She banged on the door, and he opened it almost immediately. She jumped up and hugged him hard, weeping into his chest. He stood awkwardly for a moment, before returning the hug. Hermione was surprised at how gentle he was. He patted her back and made her a cup of tea and offered her a seat in his big, saggy old armchair. He sat opposite her on his even older, more frayed, more rubbed and saggier sofa.

'Spill' he muttered.

* * *

**Sorry again, next chapter will be sooner :)**

**Please review xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've been SO busy recently! NO TIME AT ALL. But that is still no excuse to neglect my story and I apologise deeply. Please review!**

* * *

'Rubeus, I've had an argument with Ginny and it's horrible… I'm so cross and she sounded so snooty, and the worst thing is I think she's right but I really, really, don't want her to be!' Hermione wailed, so fast that her words all tangled in her mouth and she had to say it again, very slowly, before Rubeus understood.

'Wha' did yeh argue abou'?' he asked, and his mouth contorted. Hermione thought for a second that it seemed as though he was forcing himself to ask, as if he didn't want to know the answer. Hermione took a couple of deep breaths and steeled herself. Ginny was certainly right about one thing – if she was going to continue having sex with Justin she needed to be able to at least say the words.

'I had sex with Justin, Rubeus, and Ginny thinks that we're moving too fast and that it won't last, and… I think she thinks I'm a slut.' Hermione rushed over it again, and again she made no sense and had to slow down and say it all again. Rubeus looked as though he was going to be sick, but he stood up and gave her a long hug. He gestured for her to sit down again, and did the same himself.

'Yer not a slag, 'Mione, yer a very nice girl – woman – who's made a mistake with a man she loves very much, and yer gonna be okay. If yeh wan' the relationship to las', though, yer gonna have to stop. It migh' still work out, bu' yer gonna have to exercise complete self-restrain'. It's gonna be hard, now, no' to let yerself do it again, cos yeh've done it before, and cos yeh enjoyed it.' Hermione nodded. In her first year she'd have had trouble understanding his thick accent but it was as natural now as any other. She was _so _grateful that Rubeus wasn't judging her, like most of her peers would, and wasn't telling her off or patronising her, as most adults would. He truly was a blessing. She jumped up from her chair and squished herself beside him on the sofa. She leaned against him and cried a little into his arm, which he lifted and patted her shoulder. It felt more like a massage, the way Rubeus patted, but it felt good. They had another chat, about school, about Care of Magical Creatures and about Hermione's NEWTs, and suddenly it was almost time for dinner. Rubeus offered to walk her to the Great Hall and they climbed the hill together. They arrived in the Hall and Hermione gave Rubeus one last quick hug, and, deciding his cheek was far too high for her to reach, pecked the inside of his wrist instead. Blushing slightly, she hurried to sit down. Ginny was sitting with Harry and Ron, and glared when she noticed Hermione. Harry looked at her questioningly and Hermione felt a rush of relief that Ginny was so… moral; she'd never give away anyone's secrets. Hermione settled next to Neville who was also wondering why Ginny was in such a foul mood. Hermione, used to it now, reeled off the whole story almost comfortably. Neville tried to hide his reaction but he was clearly shocked. He muttered something incoherent and Hermione smiled warmly at him.

'You don't have to say anything, Neville. I'd rather you didn't. I still want to be friends with you and I don't want to come between you and Ginny either. I think we're all too mature for that. Now, when are you going to ask Luna out?' Neville almost spat out his mouthful of pumpkin juice.

'_What?'_

'You heard me. You should invite her to Hogsmeade.'

'But 'Mione, what if she says no? She's one of my best friends, I don't want to make it awkward if she doesn't, you know, _like _me back…'

'Neville, it's ok, she's mad about you. Really, she is. Go on, go and ask her now. She'll say yes. I promise.' Hermione watched as Neville crossed the Hall and nervously tapped Luna on the shoulder. She smiled up at him and Neville just stuttered. He looked helplessly back at the Gryffindor table and everyone grinned and gave him the thumbs up. He nodded, gulped and turned back to Luna. Hermione could see that she was nodding and saying yes and Neville almost bounced back to his seat. Hermione beamed and gave him a high 5.

'Are you going with Justin?'

'Well, I keep expecting him to ask me, but he hasn't yet…'

'Don't worry. He will.'

The next week was all a blur for Hermione. The exams were really tough. She revised like mad, though, and it paid off – she did brilliantly. She did the best in the year. On the Thursday, upon finding out her results, she ran all the way down to Hagrid's hut. Her heart pounding with adrenaline and the effort of running so far, she banged on the door, only now wondering why she hadn't told Justin first, or gone for a celebratory snogathon, or anything. The date had gone well – they'd talked for ages, and Hermione really felt like they had connected. Throughout the week they'd been revising together every evening, sending owls to and from their common rooms. Hermione had that feeling again, like she was on top of the world… elation. She hadn't realised it had gone until it had come back again, and now that it was back… Rubeus opened the door, grinning broadly.

'How'd yeh do, 'Mione?' he asked, already knowing the answer. She repeated her results to him and slapped both of his outstretched (and vast) palms with her own. Rubeus helped her up into her usual seat at his dining table and brought out a huge and (thankfully) elf-made cake, bearing the words 'Congratulations, Hermione!' He stood behind her, and, his enormous hand guiding hers, they cut the cake together. After filling herself beyond belief, she clambered up onto his sofa, for a well-earned rest. She'd filled every waking moment with revision and studied long into the depths of the night, still refusing to lie in every morning despite her exhaustion.

* * *

**I don't know if anyone's actually reading this any more, so if you could just review even if it's only saying 'I'm reading your Herbeus fanfic' I'd greatly appreciate it, because otherwise I'll stop uploading.**

**THANKS :D**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm SO sorry I've been neglecting, and I'm a horrible person, but I've been swamped. HOWEVER it is now my summer holidays and I can update more regularly with longer chapters (this one's a bit short)**

**Please review, and thank you, gorgeous readers, for not giving up on me despite my awfulness.**

**Loves you xx**

* * *

When she awoke, she was vaguely aware of Rubeus watching her, and smiled drowsily. He'd draped a massive, furry blanket over her body and she was so comfortable, right then, she felt as though there was no bad in the world, no impending doom, no sadness, no bitterness, no loneliness, no broken hearts. She yawned and sat up, still radiant with happiness and contentment. She looked out of the window, and was shocked at the sight of the almost jet black sky, beautiful stars twinkling in the distance. She jumped down, and thanked Rubeus for his time, for his company, for his cake.

'S'all righ', 'Mione. No trouble; no' for an ole friend who did so well in 'er exams. Lovely te have yeh here, as always.' He announced, and promptly enveloped her in a crushing but well-meaning and nonetheless enjoyable bear hug.

'Night, Rubeus!' she called as she opened the door to leave.

'Evenin'!' came the response as she shut it behind her. Hermione was, of course, a little bit disappointed to find an evening gone, but eventually decided that sleep was definitely important and going down to Rubeus' hut had definitely left her on a happiness high. She skipped off, something she hadn't done since her long-distant childhood, something she hadn't done since meeting Harry, since discovering Voldemort, since taking the weight of the future wizarding generations on her shoulders. But she felt as though the burden had been lifted, and she skipped all the way to the Hufflepuff common room, arriving just as Justin was leaving – her intention. He beamed at her, and she returned the gesture.

'So, Mr Finch-Fletchley, why on earth would you be breaching the curfew?'

'I assume for the precise same reasons as you, m'dear. I was on my way to the Gryffindor common room, meself' He kissed her forehead softly and a thrill of anticipation ran through Hermione. She snuggled into him and rested her head on his shoulder. He gazed at her and gently caressed her cheek with his finger.

'I still fail to understand why you agreed to go out with me' he mused, thoughtfully. Hermione was hit with a rush of affection, of love. She reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. He smiled down at her, his eyes full of admiration and love, and her breath caught in her throat. He bent his head slightly and she stood up on her tiptoes. Their lips met, briefly, and Hermione sighed. Was it possible for happiness to cause one's head to implode? She wasn't sure, but hoped not. She stretched up again, and he lowered his face to meet hers. Again, he kissed her, softly, gently, tenderly. Hermione was overcome with emotion. She thought she might break down at any minute. He took her hand and pecked it, and she slid it round his back. Her other hand followed suit, and she hugged him, loosely, and reached up for another kiss. Their lips met once more, and his arms snaked around her back. He whispered something incomprehensible in her ear. She softly asked him to repeat it.

'Is Moaning Myrtle's toilet free, d'you know? There's something I'd very much like to do with the most special, important, love of my life…' he looked longingly into her eyes. Hermione was torn, she too would very much like to go and participate in what he was undoubtedly suggesting. Rubeus' words of warning echoed inside her head. She knew she'd have to make a decision, and she knew which the right one was. She could only hope that, in protecting her long-term happiness she wouldn't do much to damage her short-term… She explained to him that she wouldn't, that she couldn't, have sex with him again, not yet. She wasn't ready. And as she'd hoped, the look of disappointment on his face disappeared and was replaced with understanding so briefly she wondered that she'd imagined it.

'And you wondered why I agreed to go out with you? Because aside from being pretty hot, you're the most selfless, understanding, generous, loving, caring, amazing boyfriend I could wish for. I love you Justin. Never doubt your worth, I think you far above what I deserve…' She trailed off at his disbelief. He seemed lost for words, and she kissed his neck.

'Night, Justin…'

'Night night, sweetie. See you tomorrow…'ermioHermione Hermione snuck back to her common room, unnoticed. She sat in the common room for a while, watching the fire. A sudden cough made her jump. She turned around and smiled. It was only Neville. He sat down next to her.

'Why are you up so late, 'Mione? Aren't you exhausted?'

'Had a little sleep at Rubeus'. Yourself?'

'Couldn't sleep. Tried reading my potions book from last year but that didn't work. Well, it bored me silly but not enough to fall asleep' he grinned ruefully.

'Do you know why you can't sleep?' Hermione asked, concerned for her friend's health.

'Oh, I expect it's too much adrenaline from the exam results, or Hogsmeade coming up and finally having a date with Luna… Justin asked you yet?'

'No but I'm not too worried. We've had plenty of dates and he'll probably ask me soon. How did the mocks go for you?'

'Not badly, actually, an O in Herbology and Es in everything else. You got straight Outstanding, I believe?' Hermione nodded and Neville ruffled her hair.

'That's my nerd' he teased and she punched him playfully on the shoulder. They giggled. Hermione loved Neville – he was so easy-going, so amiable, so _friendly_.

'Anyway, Nev, nice chatting to you, but I should probably go to bed. Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing tomorrow, and you know full well that Snape's not going to take any pity on me if I'm late. You know Snape.' Neville gave her a laughing half-smile.

'Only too well…' he sighed. And with that, they bade each other goodnight and each went to their dormitory.

* * *

**So yeah. Next chapter will be up SOONER than you think. 3**

**Please review! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry! I've been awful lately. My summer's been crazeeee. But I have the next few chapters written and will upload at least once a week. At LEAST. After that, however, I'll be back to school and busier than ever and I don't know if this story is worth continuing. If you want me to, review and say so because I don't know unless you say so :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! They're encouraging and helpful. Please keep writing them! :D enjoy xx**

* * *

Hermione woke bright and early the next morning and sprung out of bed, the other girls grumbling. She dove into the shower before the cold caught up with her and got dressed as quickly as possible. She was finished by 7.45, giving her a full 45 minutes before breakfast. She grabbed a cloak and ran outside into the crisp November morning. She stopped at her favourite tree by the lake and sat by it, having first melted the frost and dried the dew with a warming charm. She delved into her bag and took out a fat novel. Barely had she turned to her page, she heard a crunching on the frost bitten earth. Her head snapped up, and Justin looked down at her, grinning. He sat beside her.

'Morning, babe, how did you sleep?' he enquired cheerily.

'Very well thanks, yourself?' They exchanged pleasantries and Justin invited Hermione to continue reading her book: 'I'm happy just watching you.' She read a few pages further, when Justin suddenly took her chin, pointed it towards him and kissed her. Hermione grinned. She loved it when he did stuff like that. So… random.

'What was that for?'

'Oh, you just look so… genuine, so sincere…' Hermione felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile 'and… oh Merlin, I can't describe it. When you concentrate on something… Seeing your brow furrowed, seeing you turn the page. You look so beautiful… So… Serene… I had to…' Hermione felt elated. Justin was so perfect for her. She told him so, and his grin stretched wider into a full-blown beam. She put the book away and pushed herself gently onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him again. She sat, facing the lake, his arms around her waist and folded in her lap, for a little while longer, until her stomach rumbled… how embarrassing… Justin let out a low chuckle that made Hermione shiver. Everything about Justin, every aspect of his looks, his personality, and apparently his voice, made her heart beat faster, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end…

'Shall we go then, 'Mione?' Hermione nodded her approval of this idea and together they walked to the Great Hall, where Justin led her to the Gryffindor table before retreating to his usual spot at the Hufflepuff one. She plonked herself onto the bench next to Neville.

'Did you manage to sleep then, Nev?'

'Yeah, thanks, it just took a while. Maybe it's because _someone_' he looked pointedly at Ron 'snores _very _loudly.' Hermione giggled and reached over for the toast. As she munched, she caught a glimpse of Ginny. She was sitting next to Harry, who had his arm around her but was turned away, engrossed in whatever it was that Ron had to say. Ginny looked upset. Really upset. She was staring miserably at her croissant, pushing it around the plate with a knife, every so often picking a bit off and crumbling it between her fingers, but never actually consuming any of it. Hermione was worried. They hadn't spoken since their row and she was beginning to miss Ginny – Justin was gorgeous, and great company, Neville was really sweet, and funny, and caring, Luna was incredibly _nice_, and Rubeus was an amazing, true, genuine friend, but Hermione was missing her girly chats with Ginny, dissecting the latest gossip, reading Witch Weekly and debating the hottest celebrities… Hermione had realised most of her friends were men, or boys, and was okay with that, but everyone has to have some girlfriends too… Luna was great too, but she was in Ravenclaw and the year below, and Hermione barely saw her. It's not like she was the kind of person she could chat to like she could with Ginny anyway. Hermione made up her mind, and swapped places with Seamus so that she was now sitting next to Ginny. She cleared her throat, suddenly nervous.

'Err… Hi Ginny…'

* * *

**Yeah, Ginny, 'err, hi'. xD**

**Anyway, please review!3 xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review? And I AM updating more frequently now :)**

**Love yous muchos.**

* * *

Ginny gave her a cold look. 'I just wanted to say sorry for everything I said to you, I was upset at… everything. I was over-emotional and I was annoyed at you for being right and I shouldn't have stopped speaking to you because it was childish and immature and I really miss you, Gin, and I want to be friends with you again, and I wanted to say again, you were right and I took your advice and I've stopped doing that thing' (she was aware of others listening to her) 'and I'm not going to do it again until… Until I think it's acceptable and okay.' All of this came out in a rush and Hermione suddenly choked as she realised how much she had really missed Ginny's company. She pretended to have a coughing fit and stared into her plate until everything stopped swimming in front of her eyes. She saw a tear splash against the china and quickly rubbed it with her sleeve before Ginny saw. She scrubbed at her eyes with her wrists and looked back up at Ginny, who looked almost a mirror image of her – wet, red eyes and hiccupping every now and then.

'No, Hermione, _I _should be sorry. I should never have said those things, it's not that I was jealous; it's that I'm always too quick to judge and it's a horrible habit and I've been an awful friend and I've really, really missed you too.' Ginny gave up all pretence and her shoulders started shaking as she sobbed. Harry turned around, his arm still draped across her shoulder, but Hermione shook her head and he removed it subtly and carried on talking to Ron. Hermione, too, was weeping now and they threw their arms round each other and held on to each other, as it hit them how much they meant to each other.

'Are you okay, Ginny? Because you seemed really miserable.' Hermione asked, concerned, as soon as their sobs had subsided.

'I was just watching you have fun with Neville, and I haven't seen him as much as I used to when we were still speaking and I just hung with Harry, and Ron, and I always felt like the tag-along, because they're best friends, and I'm Ron's kid sister and it felt like when I was only 7 and I used to follow Ron around because I had a crush on one of his friends, and they never really wanted me around… and…' she broke off again, her chest heaving, her breath ragged, and Hermione put her arms around her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

'I am _so _sorry, I should've realised you were all sad…' She was racked with guilt, and only when breakfast ended did she cease apologising to Ginny, over and over, and run to Snape's class. She arrived nice and early and grabbed a seat next to Harry, because she was feeling bad at having completely ignored one of her friends and she wanted to make sure that she knew how Harry and Ron were, because although they weren't as close as they used to be, they were the best friends of her childhood and early teens, and she vowed never to neglect them. They chatted until Professor Snape came in, silencing them purely with his presence. The lesson was fascinating and Hermione was thoroughly enjoying herself. After DADA, she had Transfiguration, and McGonagall was far and away her favourite Professor, and though she'd never admit it to anyone, Hermione was Minerva's favourite student. They learnt about Animagi and watched her transform herself into a cat, and back again. McGonagall told them about some famous Animagi and, even without a practical, she maintained everyone's interest throughout the whole lesson. Hermione resolved to become an Animagus as soon as she finished her NEWTs. McGonagall would help her, and if the Marauders could do it, she could too… But what would she become? Most people took their Patronus as their Animagus

Form… Hermione's Patronus was an otter… Maybe that'd work… But Hermione didn't really want to turn into a lumpy water creature, no matter how cute they were. Well, anyway, she'd discuss it with McGonagall when the time came. For now, she'd have to work extra hard for her NEWTs, she was determined to get her habitually high marks. At lunchtime, she headed off to the library to get started on her three feet of parchment on famous Animagi and Animagus theory. She was sucking her quill thoughtfully when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up just as Justin settled himself in the seat next to her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I'm awful. It's been an eternity and a bit since I last uploaded and I've been seriously considering stopping this story... But I already had a bit written so I thought I might as well post it and if you guys like it I guess I can carry it on...**

**SO SO SO SO sorry. **

**Also, this chapter is a teeny bit on the short side.**

**But hey.**

**Please(x100000) review.**

**Sorry again. 3**

* * *

'Excuse me, Mr Finch-Fletchley, can I help you?' She poked her tongue out at him.

'Why yes, Miss Granger, you can. You see, I'm in a bit of a pickle.'

'Oh, is that so? Pray, elaborate.'

'I am courting a beautiful young woman, you see, and I should very much like her to accompany me to Hogsmeade in the upcoming expedition, however, I do not know the best way to ask her.'

'Justin!' Hermione squealed, earning her a disapproving look from Madam Pince. 'I'd love to!'

'Pardon, Miss Granger, I hadn't finished. Do you think she would approve of these?' And he whipped out an enormous bouquet of roses, and a golden chain, hanging on which was a golden heart locket. Hermione squealed again, and Madam Pince glared.

'Justin! You needn't have! Oh, Justin!' she cried, enraptured. She opened the locket, and in the tiny door was a picture of Justin, in the other side was Hermione. She threw her arms around him, and he smiled.

'Have you finished?'

'No, but it doesn't matter. I can finish it later.' She smiled and began to put away her books, but Justin stopped her.

'I don't want to get in the way of your studies. And anyway, I love watching you work.' He grinned, and she laid her books out on the table again. She wrote, fully aware that he was watching her, and she felt a shiver of anticipation crawl down her spine. She chanced a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her, an absurd look in his eye and one corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile. He caught her looking and raised his eyebrow. She giggled and carried on writing, a little self-conscious but enjoying his presence anyway. She finished, three quarters of an hour later, just as her next class started. She threw everything into her bag, and started staggering under the weight.

'Let me take it.' Justin took the bag from her.

'No' she poked her tongue out and took it back. She struggled to the door and gave in as he wrestled it from her again. 'But you've got Charms now, and I have Potions.'

'Your point being?'

'I don't think Flitwick will appreciate it if you're late'.

'Honestly, 'Mione, I don't give a crap.' He winked at her.

'Language, Finch-Fletchley, language.' She pretended to scold him, and he swung her bag over his broad shoulder, looped the chain around her neck, presented her with her flowers and put his arm around her waist. A tingle spread all around her body from the point of contact, and Hermione smiled, and snuggled into him. They arrived at the dungeons just in time, and Slughorn welcomed her in. She took her seat between Harry and Ernie. Harry was still taking a lot of dodgy advice from his textbook, from the 'Half-Blood Prince', much to her dismay. She had a horrible feeling about that book, but she had no proof and Harry was insistent that it could only be good, to which she had her doubts. However, she was eager to maintain their slightly precarious friendship so she mostly kept quiet.

The rest of the day flew by, and she sat up in the common room, waiting for Ginny to return. She patted the seat next to her and Ginny bounded over, and threw herself onto it. Something told Hermione that she was in a good mood.

'Ginny! How was your day?' she grinned. Oh it was good to be friends again.

'Great, thanks. Except, of course, the homework.' She laughed, shaking her mane of red hair. 'But you can always do it for me.' She winked.

'No, Ginny. No.' Hermione smiled.

'Awww c'mon 'Mione. I'll be your best friend' Ginny poked her tongue out at Hermione, who returned the gesture.

'Oh, in that case, sure.' Hermione laughed and the two of them settled back into their old Friday night routine; dissecting the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_ and then discussing homework, and conspiracy theories about their teachers (the latest being that there was something going on between McGonagall and Flitwick – frankly ridiculous, they agreed), and just about everything.

'Are you going to Hogsmeade with Justin?'

'Yeah, he asked me earlier. HEY, look at this!' Hermione exclaimed, and proceeded to show Ginny her gifts, which were met with envy and rapture.

'I suppose Harry's going with Ron again?'

'Yep' Ginny sighed. 'I don't mind, it's just that, we're really not much of a _couple _these days. It's like he loves me, and I love him, but we never spend any time together, I never see him, he doesn't give me cute presents, or just spontaneously kiss me, or take me out to the lake like he used to… I sound so ungrateful…' she sighed.

'No you don't, silly. He's just a boy, though. Don't worry yourself. He'll be missing you. And if he's not then he's an idiot.' Hermione put her arm round Ginny in a comforting hug. 'You'll be fine. You two were made for each other.' Hermione smiled.

'You think so?'

'Definitely.' Hermione assured her. They noticed everyone was going to bed so Hermione left, and Ginny went to say goodnight to Harry.

Hermione fell asleep quickly that night.

* * *

**Bit of a crappy ending but YOLT (if you're Harry Potter (or Jesus)).**

**Please review.**

**If I'm less busy with exams etc in future you can look forward to at least one or two more chapters :)**

**AwestruckBadger out xx**


End file.
